Over the Sea
by Thalia's Royal King
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thaila get sent to Alagasea and meets Eragon, just read to see where it leads
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ERAGON**

…

"Higher! HIGHER!" I yelled into the wind in exhilaration.

Saphira and I were flying high above the Varden. We rarely had time for just the two of us. Ruling the sky as only a Dragon and Rider can.

I whooped in delight and Saphira echoed me with a roar and went into a steep dive. I threw my hands in the air and held on with just my legs. That always gave me the best thrill.

Saphira dived as far down as she dared then snapped her wings open to stop our descent. I grabbed her neck spike in front of me to stop it from jabbing through my eye.

When we were level again I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her neck as far as they would go. My arms haven't reached all the way around in a while; she had gotten really big in the past while.

"Little one." She hummed as we drifted over the open plains.

"I wish we could do this all the time" I spoke solely to her in my mind.

"Me too, little one, me too. We should be able to rule the sky as a Dragon and Rider."

I sighed, mentally and physically "but dragon and riders have responsibilities." I sighed again and let go of my body and joined Saphira in hers. Making us one being, joining us completely. My vision distorted and cleared to a different colored landscape, the vision of a dragon.

This was the longest time Saphira and I would have alone together for a while. So we were getting the most out of it as possible. Flying as far away from the Varden as we dared. We had left Glaedr's Eldunari with Arya just in case they needed to contact us.

Before sunset we decided to turn around and head back. We had had a whole day to ourselves, but know that day was almost done, and we had a scouting mission tomorrow.

As I returned back to my own body I noticed how dark it was due to the dark clouds that had been gathering all day. I sat up and stretched, looking around. There were clouds as far as I could see. Guarantying a long miserable night, and possibly night.

However I did not forecast the sudden crack of lightning and boom of thunder. The lightning struck not 200 feet in front of us.

The shock of the electricity disrupting the air threw Saphira off course and spiraling down through the air before she could steady herself. I put up a shield to protect us against sudden downpour that accompanied the lightning.

As I put the shield up I was surprised to find that it was not just protecting us from the rain but also from residue magic. I reached out with my magic toward the area of the lightning strike and found a large amount of energy surrounding the area. That lightning was definitely not normal.

As we neared the charred are to investigate I noticed four odd lumps. It was strange since the lightning had flattened everything in the surrounding area. As we got closer they took on the odd shape of humans.

'Saphira flyover that spot." She didn't have to ask what spot since our minds were still joined. As we drifted over the four odd lumps I realized that they were human.

Two boys and two girls.


	2. Who are You?

**Eragon POV**

**. . .**

I jumped off Saphira and stepped carefully over the ground. Avoiding the smoking areas. Saphira sniffed the air and growled. "Proceed carefully." "Of course." I replied not really paying attention to her. I spotted a spot of clear ground over a large smoking patch, so I jumped.

"ERAGON!" Saphira yelled, almost making me loose my balance as I landed.

"WHAT!" I yelled annoyed.

"I told you to be careful." She growled.

"I am, no thanks to you." I snapped. She growled low in her chest. I turned my attention back to the strange people in the center, only a few more steps and I would be by them. I took them and they all appeared to be unconscious. But I put up more walls around my mind just in case, it was a habit. You never could be too careful.

"Saphira, contact Glaedr to have Arya bring some elves out here." I told her as I

noticed their burns. The two boys, they bath had black hair, had the worst burns. The two girls, one had black hair like the boys while the other had blonde curly hair, had less, almost none.

I picked up the two girls, surprised how heavy they were, but with my enhanced elven strength it didn't bother me. I slowly made my out to clear ground with a girl over each

shoulder.

The smoking had lessened due to the rain, so the trip was easier. When I made it to

the edge I set the girls down carefully and returned for the boys. As I made my way I could

feel someone touch my mind, I recognized it immediately as Arya.

I picked up the boys when I got to then and got two surprises. The larger boy was quite heavy, surprisingly so. I would not have been able to carry both of them but the smaller boy was astonishingly light. I simply walked over to where the girls were, only walking around a few spots. The rain had stopped the smoking. Saphira came over to us and sniffed, "They smell funny" she commented. She sniffed each of them in turn and didn't react until she smelled the smaller boy. She sniffed and immediately jumped back and bared her teeth. "He smells like death." She hissed.

After her startling observation I looked over the people better. None of their burns were serious so I wasn't too worried. At that point the elves arrived and came up to me.

"Set up a tent so we can get them out of the rain." They nodded and went to work. Arya

came over to me as I studied that people.

All were muscular but lean. Obviously athletic. The smallest boy was extremely thin and pale, he also appeared younger than the others. The larger boy was tan, and I guess handsome enough, but not like an elf. The blonde girl was tan and pretty, both of them appeared older, around my age. The black haired girl had a normal skin tone, and spiky hair, she looked just a bit younger than the older boy and blonde girl. Overall they made a strange group.

"Saphira told me they came in a bolt of lightning?" she said it as a question.

"Ay." I said simply.

"Do you any idea who or what they are, or where they came from." Obviously referring to their strange clothing.

"No idea, I had hoped you had some. Let's get them in the tent." She nodded and

picked up the blonde, while I picked up the other girl. As I moved toward the tent my shield

from the rain came with me, letting rain fall on the boys. Half-way to the tent the elves met us and took the girls, so we turned back to get the boys.

As we made our way to them I heard a slight moan, Arya heard it too. I looked at the

boys and saw the larger one turn his head slightly. We crept slowly closer, not making a

sound. I didn't get close enough that my shield was over the boys so rain was still falling on

them. As the raindrops hit the older boys burns they seemed to heal.

"What king of magic is that?" I whispered to Arya. It appeared as if the water was

healing him.

"None that I've ever seen." She whispered back.

We both loosened our swords and watched. The older boy's eyes fluttered open and

he sat up. He looked around, confused. He blinked a few times then his eyes fell on us.

"Who're you?" he slurred.

"I think the correct question would be who are you?" Arya asked coolly.

He didn't answer but looked around again, his eyes then fell on the smaller boy next to him. He shook his shoulder then pulled a flask out of his pocket and poured some liquid into the boy's mouth. The smaller boy's eyes opened and instantly fell on the boy above her.

"Percy what?" the smaller boy said.

"No idea." Percy answered after taking a sip of the liquid. He stood and helped the younger boy up.

"It is rude to leave a question unanswered." Arya said even cooler than the first time, she obviously didn't like the boys.

"You didn't answer mine either." Percy retorted.

Arya and I glanced at each other. "I am Rider Eragon Shadeslayer." I said first.

"I am Arya, ambassador of the elves." She said next.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The smaller boy muttered brushing off his strange jacket.

'Percy' elbowed him in the ribs, he glared back.

"Now answer my question." Arya continued ignored there little exchange.

"I'm Percy." He paused and glanced at the smaller boy. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."


	3. Percy Jackson

Eragon POV

. . .

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

The smaller boy looked at 'Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon' like he was crazy. "Well… I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." I unconsciously took a step back as 'Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades' met my eyes. Those eyes scared me. They were deep black and too old to belong to this young boy. They had seen too much. It was the same with 'Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon's' sea green eyes. They had obviously seen things they shouldn't have. Like me.

"Where are we?" Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon asked.

"Alagasea." Arya answered, annoyed with the newcomers.

"Ala-what?" Nico Di Angelo asked. I'm just going to call them Percy and Nico, saying their whole name is tiring. (and tiring to type.)

I didn't get the chance to answer because a large commotion came from the tent. It was quickly followed by a bolt of lightning striking by the tent, setting it on fire. The rain upped a notch.

Percy and Nico looked at each other and said at the same time "Thalia". The two girls practically fell out of the tent, followed by the elves. Blodgarm put the fire out with magic and followed the other elves jogging over to Arya and me.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" Percy yelled at the two girls. They spun around and saw Percy and Nico and ran over.

"Percy! Nico!" The blonde yelled to said people. "Where are we?" she asked when they got to the boys.

"We were trying to figure that out when Thalia tried to blow up the tent." he glared pointedly at the girl with black hair. So the blonde is Annabeth. Great we have names, I thought.

Annabeth sighed. "Do you have any nectar?" she asked.

"Yah" Percy answered. "I've gotten into a habit of carrying some around." He took the flask back out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Annabeth took a sip and handed it to Thalia. "Well, that's a good habit to have, Seaweed Brain."

Arya had heard enough, she loudly cleared her throat to get there attention. The four people jumped in surprise and turned to face us.

"What?" Thalia snapped at us, thunder boomed in the stormy sky.

"I thin we deserve some answers considering we saved you life." Arya snapped back.

"We didn't need saving." Thalia retorted. She stepped forward and the rain upped another notch, lightning flashed. The rain was getting so heavy that I could hardly see Arya next to me, so I had no chance of seeing Percy, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

'Eragon, come under my wing. We will wait out the rain.' Saphira said in my mind. I sighed and looked in the direction of the four strange people. After a moment I jogged over to Saphira. I would have to solve that problem later.

Percy POV

. . .

After Thalia and I upped the rain until we couldn't see Eragon anymore I made a sort of dome over us to keep the others dry. I had gotten much better at manipulating water after the war.

"How did we get here and why?" Annabeth asked, always straight to the point.

"Hmmm, let me think." Nico said sarcastically. "Percy and I were burnt. (A/N: I just thought about the Achilles Curse, but bear with me, this is godly stuff. And he still does have it.) Annabeth a little, Thalia almost not at all. If you haven't seen the sky, it has been raining since we woke up, and we woke up next to a large spot of charred ground." Nico numbered off on his fingers. "I thought you were more observant." He finished looking at Annabeth.

She ignored that comment and sighed. "Well he is right, so we can conclude that Zeus sent us here, but why?" she looked at Thalia, the rest of us followed her example.

She glared at us. "Don't look at me, why would I know."

"Because you're a hunter, and his daughter." I retorted.

"So!" She snapped. She was really snappy today, I observed.

Annabeth sighed "guys we need to get out of this rain, its cold and we need somewhere to keep us dry, other than Percy." She glanced at me, she could tell I was getting tired it was draining me more than usual. She knew me so well. "And the farther we get from those people the better." She continued. "Nico," She looked at him. "You always seem to know where you are best, can you find somewhere for us to sleep."

Nico had a creepily accurate sense of direction on the earth. He always follows directions exactly, and ends where he wants to. I guess it had something to do with being the Son of Hades. But I couldn't say anything, since I was the same way in the ocean, as we figured when we saved Grover from the Sea of Monsters.

"Maybe, but I feel kinda' disoriented. Out of place. It's weird, but I think I sense a grove of trees that way." He pointed between Thalia and Annabeth, I gestured for him to lead the way.

The farther we walked the lighter Thalia and I allowed the rain to get. Thalia's temper was cooling down too. It's weird how her temper affects the weather so much, even when she doesn't know it. My mood affected the closest body of water, so if I got mad when I was on a boat, we're screwed. If I'm not near any water and I get mad enough I'll make an earthquake. Same with Nico, but he tends to mess with shadows, he's scary when he does that. Being a child of the big three had side-effects.

After about a half an hour of walking the rain was only a drizzle. We reached a small grove of trees that would provide sufficient protection.

I sent back a wave of water to wipe our tracks. I almost fell over but Annabeth caught me before my knees buckled. That had drained me a lot more than it should have. This place was messin' with me. My power had grown so much after my fight with Hyperion that I usually could've done something like that without an issue.

"Come sit down, Percy." Annabeth said with obvious concern.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as she led me staggering over to a dead tree that had fallen on its side.

"We should all get some sleep so we can figure this out tomorrow with clear heads." Annabeth said, well she said it more like an order.

"Yes ma'am." Nico said and saluted her.

He started to sit but I said "Wait." I closed my eyes and concentrated through my exhaustion. I waved my hand at the ground in the clearing and all the water on the drenched ground evaporated. I really collapsed this time. Annabeth caught me just before I cracked my head on the ground.

Annabeth sighed "You really shouldn't have done that, Seaweed Brain. Go to sleep, we'll wake you in the morning."

I smiled up at her. "Night" I whispered and closed my eyes.


	4. Crazy Dreams

Eragon POV

. . .

We all had a long miserable night under Saphira's wing. We had a short conversation about the strange newcomer's. It didn't last long until we settled down to sleep the night out, and wait the storm out.

I eventually fell into my waking dreams after getting as comfortable as possible. When I was fully asleep I realized something was different, these weren't the waking dreams I had had since the Blood-Oath celebration when the dragons had given me the strength of an elf. It was more like before. It was a real dream, a human dream.

I appeared to be in some sort of throne room. Thirteen huge chairs- I don't mean like a big fancy throne that could fit two people comfortably, I mean chairs that could fit tem people comfortably- they made a U around the room. Nine of the chairs were occupied by people that had to be at least 20 feet tall. At the end of the room, four thrones were vacated, their occupants in a heated argument.

There were three men and a woman. All three men had black hair and the woman had blonde hair, hmmm, why did that sound familiar? The man that seemed to be the center of the argument had electric blue eyes, much like Thalia's. The man that was currently yelling at him had sea green eyes and looked a lot like Percy. When I saw that the last man had pitch black eyes it got me thinking. This couldn't be a coincidence. Then I saw the woman's eyes, the same as Annabeth's. I wonder what this was all about. The people radiated power. Even more than Percy, Nico Thalia and Annabeth did.

As everything came into sharper focus I started to understand their argument. The man that looked like Percy was pointing a green trident at the man with electric blue eyes, yelling, "BRING MY SON BACK ZEUS!" So the man was electric blue eyes is Zeus, and the man with sea green eyes seemed to be Percy's father, what did he say he was a son of? Oh yes, Poseidon.

"YOU BETTER BRING NICO BACK TOO!" So he must be Nico's father Hades. He has the same scary eyes.

"BRING THEM ALL BACK!" The woman who I guessed is Annabeth's mother, but I don't know her name. So Zeus is probably Thalia's father.

"You forget Athena, my daughter is there too." Zeus said calmly ignoring the two men and speaking solely to Annabeth's mom, who I now know is Athena.

"I did not forget! I just don't care! She's your problem, not mine. You sent her there of your own choice, you didn't ask permission to send Annabeth there!" Athena yelled indignantly.

"I am King, Athena, you would do well not to question me!" Zeus yelled back.

"I don't care! Father!"

Poseidon had heard enough and got his own word in. "Bring Percy back! He is a HERO and DOES NOT deserve this!"

"They are ALL heroes!" Hades yelled!

"That is why I sent them!" Zeus said looking at them all separately, quieting them for a moment.

'That IS NOT a good enough EXCUSE!" Poseidon yelled, the trident he was still pointing at Zeus started glowing.

"Because, Poseidon" Zeus said with disdain. "The Varden need help to defeat that traitor Galbatorix. He's destroying Alagasea! The Varden desperately need their help, so I sent them."

So the people were supposed to help us? They weren't any older then kids! Sure I was young but I was a Dragon Rider! This is ridiculous!

As the four overly large people continued to argue my attention was drawn to one of the others sitting in a chair close to me. He had strange shoes with wings on them and in one hand he held a staff with two snakes intertwined around it. In the other he held a package which he leaned down and handed to me.

"Give this to Percy, he'll help when he sees this. Don't tell anyone about what you've seen, our worlds aren't meant to mix. The less everyone else knows the better. Just remember not to underestimate Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. They're all dangerous in their own way." He waved his hand and the scene started to go fuzzy and eventually faded in to my waking dreams.


	5. Annabeth's Thoughts

Annabeth POV

. . .

Thalia crashed about half-an-hour after Percy. Nico quickly followed. So I was the only one left awake. I wasn't very tired anyway so I scouted the area. I didn't find anything so I sat on the ground next to Percy and absently ran my hand through his hair. I finally had some time to think. As a daughter of Athena I was going to use it.

So to start off with it seemed that Zeus had sent us to 'Alagasea'. We needed to figure out why.

And then there was 'Eragon'. He looked so strange. He had pointed ears, slanted eyes, high cheekbones. He reminded me of a cat. 'Arya' even more so, Eragon had more rugged looks then her. 'Arya' could give Aphrodite a run for her money. She was absolutely gorgeous if I may say so. 'Eragon' was also extremely handsome, but he was almost unrealistic. But Percy was better; I thought as I looked down at his peaceful face, he didn't seem to be dreaming, which was good and bad. He could sleep more soundly and it could also mean that we were out of reach of the gods, which would be bad.

I sighed this place was so strange. I wanted to go home. I've never gotten homesick before, but I was now. We seemed to be in a different world! At least Percy was here with me. I don't know what I'd do without him, he kept me going when things seemed hopeless.

It was also good that Thalia was here. She was like a sister to me. We had been through a lot together.

It was also handy that Nico was here. Having a son of Hades around is usually to your advantage.

Heck having any children of the big three around is good if their on your side. Having Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, well not much is gonna be able to beat us in a fight. But where did I fit in? Why was I here?

Yah, I'm a brilliant daughter of Athena and the Architect of Olympus, but so what? I wasn't anything special.

Thalia is the lieutenant of Artemis. Nico is the Ghost King. Heck! Percy was the Hero of Olympus for cryin' out loud! What was I compared to that? I was absolutely nothing!

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. I started breathing deeply to try and calm myself down. It wouldn't do to have me freaking out. I needed to get my mind on other things. I was here, for whatever reason, and that was the end of it.

I mentally went over everything that had happened since we got here. Starting when I woke up to see a furry human leaning over me and ending when Percy collapsed in exhaustion after doing some simple things. That worried me the most.

Percy had become pretty powerful after the war. Doing something that simple would normally not have bothered him at all. But it had drained him completely. I hope that him getting tired so fast will wear off soon. We would be at a disadvantage in a fight, especially if Nico and Thalia are affected too.

I also hoped that our weapons worked. Thalia and Nico's should work but I don't know about Percy and mine, since they're pure celestial bronze.

I let my thoughts wander from that point on and laid down next to Percy intertwining our hands and curling into his side. I slowly fell asleep while watching the sun rise over the horizon.

Sorry about another short-ish chapter, I'll try to do better, but I can't promise anything.


	6. Find Percy Jackson

Mind speaking is now going to be italicized.

Eragon POV

. . .

When I woke up in the morning everyone else was still asleep, including Saphira. So I let then sleep and silently slipped out from under her wing.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle. I walked around Saphira a few times to stretch my muscles, took of my shirt and then started the Rimgar, waiting for the others to wake up.

Saphira woke up first, yawning widely. She opened her mouth wide enough that she could've swallowed a man whole. She stretched like a cat, effectively waking the others.

"Morning, Little one."

"Morning." I replied, concentrating mostly on the difficult stances of the third level Rimgar. The others noticed what I was doing and joined me. All of them were more graceful and balanced than I was.

When we were done my limbs were coated in sweat but the drizzle quickly washed it off. I didn't bother putting on a shirt yet because everything was wet anyway and it wouldn't do any good.

"We should head back to the Varden soon." Arya said.

"Aye." I agreed. "But first, something to eat." I headed to Saphira's saddlebags to get some bread or dried fruit. Not a very appealing breakfast but it would do. As I was rummaging through the saddlebags I came across a wrapped package. On it a tag that said 'To Percy Jackson'. Then I remembered my strange dream.

"Saphira we need to find them" I told her. I shared my dream with her and she agreed.

"Have Arya come with us"

"All right."

"Blohdgarm start back, Arya you can come with me. The rest go with Blohdgarm. We'll meet you back there." Arya looked like she was about to argue but decided against it.

"As you wish Shadeslayer." Blohdgarm said and bowed. He then turned and ran towards the Varden, the other elves bowed and followed him.

I slipped on a shirt and I jumped on Saphira, Arya following. As Saphira launched herself into the air I searched with my mind for Percy and the other three. I found them quickly and Saphira swerved in that direction.

"Eragon, where are we going?!" Arya yelled over the wind.

"To find Percy Jackson!" I yelled back.

"Why?"

"He's supposed to help us defeat Galbatorix."


	7. Fight

Eragon POV

. . .

"They're in there." I said aloud and mentally. I pointed to a small grove of trees. "Just land here Saphira, Arya go in on foot."

As Saphira glided towards the ground I cast my mind out, searching for other presences. Thankfully, all I found was Saphira, Arya, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and some rabbits that lived in the grove.

When Saphira landed Arya and I jumped off and she took back to the air.

We jogged the rest of the way to the trees. Before we entered we drew our swords carefully , not making a sound.

I used Brisingr to push the braches aside and slipped silently between the trees. I followed my mind to where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were. As Arya and I entered a small clearing our eyes found four motionless figures on the ground. As the dawn sunlight washed over them I saw that they were merely asleep.

That was really stupid of them. Falling asleep in unknown territory. How were they supposed to help us fight a war?

"Should we wake them?" I asked Arya.

"Let's test them. They're supposed to help us, so far I'm not too impressed. But they must be something special." Arya replied.

I started to walk into the clearing but Arya whispered "wait" she threw out her arm in front of me. "Look at the ground." I did but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then I noticed that it was completely dry, even though it had been down pouring all night. The ground should be drenched. I tested the area for residue magic or magic traps. It seemed to irritate Nico. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes fell on us and he yelped sitting up, effectively waking the others.

They all noticed us immediately and jumped the there feet with the grace of elves. What startled me most was when they all drew weapons seemingly out of nowhere.

Nico and Percy had swords. Nico's was Pitch black and almost seemed to draw the shadows. Percy's was bronze and seemed to glow. Annabeth and Thalia had knives, Annabeth's was bronze. Thalia had two and they were silver.

Arya and I mentally decided to fight them. It would be a good way to test them. I decided to take Nico and Percy while Arya took Annabeth and Thalia.

The battle went in their favor immediately. I attacked Nico first. Thinking that I could take him out first, since he was the smallest and youngest. I was totally wrong, he blocked my first swing with strength that didn't seem possible with his small frame. I then turned with elven speed to parry Percy's blow. His sword had gone straight through all my wards like they weren't even there. From that point on it was just a flurry of sparks as our swords clashed together repeatedly.

I was being backed to the edge of the clearing, almost too easily. Percy and Nico worked as an efficient team. I decided to resort to magic. It was dangerous since I didn't know what they were capable off but I would at least have time to call Saphira if necessary. I decided on simply setting my sword on fire. It was simple, easy and effective.

I yelled "Brisingr!" and my sword burst into flames.

The two stepped away from the heat, but I got worried when Percy grinned. All of a sudden a wave of water formed behind Percy and headed towards me. Easily dousing Brisingr's flames.

Somehow Nico had gotten behind me, he quickly disarmed me. He pressed his sword to my throat and held both my hands behind my back with one hand. His sword was so cold it burned. His hand was also so cold he could not possibly be alive. Percy grabbed Brisingr from the ground and threw it to the other side of the clearing.

Next to Arya's. That's when I noticed that she ws being restrained just like I was by Thalia. Well these guys are special I guess. They had defeated a Rider and an elf. But what about a dragon?


	8. Dragon!

Percy POV

. . .

I was mad. Eragon and Arya had snuck up on us and attacked. I didn't think they had any reason to.

We beat them though. I had to admit they put up a pretty good fight. It was impressive how Eragon had set his sword on fire. I had easily dealed with that while Nico slipped behind him in the shadows. Arya hadn't tried any tricks and Wise Girl and Pine Cone Face had dealt with her easily.

Even though they were both restrained and disarmed, I couldn't shake the feeling that they had another trick up their sleeve.

My suspicions were proved correct when a roar permeated the air followed by a huge dragon landing in the clearing and on top of many trees. It roared at us angrily. I couldn't help noticing that Eragon was grinning and neither he nor Arya seemed scared.

"Release my Rider and the elf!" A women's voice boomed in my head. From the way the others jumped they had heard it too. The dragon was now growling menacingly at us.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"I am," The women's voice said again, at the same time the dragon snapped its teeth at me. Then I realized that the dragon was talking to us in our mind.

Nico's eyes got wide, apparently he had figured it out too, "It can talk."

The dragon roared. "Of course I can talk. I am the last free dragon, the last free female, and the last daughter of the sky! NOW RELEASE MY RIDER!"

"Daughter of the sky?" Annabeth choked out, then we all started cracking up. Nico and Thalia were laughing so hard that they released Eragon and Arya. They picked up their swords and stood on either side of the dragon.

The dragon roared again, "How dare you laugh at me!"

"S-s-sorry," I managed while wiping tears from my eyes. "b-b-b-but Th-thalia is a-al-almost l-literately a d-d-daughter-ter a-of the s-s-s-s-sky." I started laughing again.

The dragon sniffed and tilted her head like a dog that had found something interesting. "I could eat you."

"Go ahead and try." I replied standing up straight and spreading my arms.

Saphira sniffed me; contemplating, while growling.

Then she pounced.


	9. Stupid Hermes

Eragon POV

. . .

"SAPHIRA NO!" I yelled mentally and physically as she pounced on Percy. Who stood still, not flinching. At all. I was starting to think he was insane, but then that went out the window for another time because Saphira had landed on Percy.

Her weight alone could kill a person, but it didn't seem to hurt Percy much. She decided to rip his arms off first. I argued with her the whole time but she ignored me. She bit down hard on his arm then yelped and jumped backwards. Through our link I could feel pain radiating through her teeth. She backed up until she was between Arya and I again.

Percy stood up and said, "I said you could try, I didn't say you would succeed."

Annabeth came up behind him and elbowed him in the ribs. "You didn't know if you still had it Seaweed Brain."

"Yah I did," Percy replied smugly.

"How?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

"Eragon had hit me on the arm with his fancy blue sword and it didn't hurt at all, so I was thinking I could show off a little.

I watched this quick conversation quietly, but then I spoke up, "If you still have what?" I said loudly.

Annabeth turned to us, "The Achilles Curse, it makes him invuneable."

"How is that possible?" I asked honestly confused.

"How is a talking intelligent dragon possible?" Nico snapped. Then he continued, "What's a rider? And why didn't the dragon out right attack us?"

Saphira growled, "She has a name, it's Saphira. She didn't attack because I asked her not to. I am her Rider and she is my dragon. Our minds are bound for life, she is my other half, as I am hers."

"But why did you ask her to not attack?" Nico asked, "We had you beat and restrained. Why didn't you have her attack?"

I glanced at Saphira, "Because we need you help." I went to Saphira's saddlebags and pulled out the package. "I was told to give this to you."

I tossed the package to Percy and he looked at it like it was going to explode. He saw his name and that apparently convinced him to open it. He ripped off the wrapping to uncover a plain wooden box which he opened. Inside was a letter he took it out and handed it to Annabeth. Under the letter were four small bottles, a golden one, the last three were grayish.

Annabeth opened the letter and held it so Percy and she could both read it. From what I could see of it, it was in the Ancient Language.

When they were done Percy looked at me, "Who gave you this?"

"I don't know his name but he had a staff with two snakes wrapped around it and was wearing sandals with wings on them."

Percy ran his hand through his hair while Annabeth sighed, "Hermes," they said at the same time.

"Great! Another war!" Nico exclaimed after reading the note over Percy's shoulder.

"At least we have more nectar, and Hermes said he'll try to get more to us when we need it." Annabeth said holding up the golden bottle, then she slipped it into her pocket and held up one of the grayish ones. "These are for you guys, it's supposed to help your power adjust to this world." She passed out a bottle to Percy, Nico and Thalia.

Thalia popped the top off of hers and smelled it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "This stinks!"

"Hermes says Apollo gave it to him." Annabeth said.

Thalia stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth. "I'll get you for this Apollo." She muttered. "You guys have to drink this too." She glared at Percy and Nico.

"Fine," Percy mumbled opening his bottle, Nico opened his also.

"Well bottoms up." Thalia said and dumped the potion down her throat. Percy and Nico quickly followed her example.

Then all three of them doubled over and started coughing. Thalia's eyes started watering and she fell to her knees, she was surrounded in an eerie blue light, almost like an aura. The rain increased and thunder boomed.

Nico had a black aura as he fell onto his side clutching his stomach. The ground shook as he fell and the plants close to him died instantly.

Percy's aura was a swirling green the color of his eyes and dark blue. He was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, a puddle of rainwater was forming around him. The water started to spin and rise, forming a hurricane with Percy in the center.

Annabeth staggered away from them coming towards me. She was fighting to stay on her feet as the ground shook and she was battered with wind from Percy's hurricane.

The weather was completely insane. Lightning streaked across the sky and wind blew the downpour in crazy directions. The wind from Percy's hurricane was so strong that if we had not been holding onto Saphira we would have been blown away, but she was having her own issues trying to keep her feet with the shaking ground.

I was starting to think it wouldn't end when the rain started to dissipate. The wind calmed down and the ground stopped shaking.

Percy and Thalia fell over and Nico went limp, and everything was still.


	10. Fly

**Hey everyone, terribly sorry about the long time to update, but I finally found a way to make the computer to cooperate, so now all I have to do is get typing and you'll have more of my story, hopefully... Enjoy:)**

**Annabeth POV**

**. . .**

The weather calmed immediately when Percy Nico and Thaila passed out.

I ran to Percy's side, most worried about him because he was soaking wet. Eragon went to Nico and Arya reluctantly went to Thaila.

Percy's breathing was a little ragged but smoothed out when I poured some nectar into his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and focused on my face. He broke into a smile.

"Give them each a drop of this, but don't drink any yourselves" I told Eragon and Arya, passing them the bottle.

Eragon gave some to Nico then passed the bottle to Arya to give Thalia some. Nico groaned and sat up "Oops" he muttered as he saw the dead plants surrounding him.

I helped Percy stand up as Arya gave Thalia some nectar, her eyes flew open and almost punched Arya in the face but thanks to Arya's fast reflexes she was saved from having a black eye. Thalia jumped to her feet and looked around; she mumbled something like "Damn Apollo" and grabbed the nectar from Arya taking another drink walking over to Percy and I, pulling Nico to his feet also.

Percy was looking around the clearing then seemed to notice that everything was drenched, "What happened?" he asked taking the nectar from Thalia and putting it in his pocket.

"Yours Thalia's and Nico's power went berserk." I explained wringing out my hair, "Now would you mind?" I said gesturing to my clothes.

"Oh, sorry," he dried himself then touched my shoulder, my clothes immediately dried; he did the same with Thalia and Nico. Eragon and Arya watched in amazement as the water disappeared off from our clothes.

"How?" Eragon began but I interrupted him.

"We better meet this Nasuada if we're to help."

**Eragon POV**

**. . .**

"Saphira, can you carry us all?" I asked aloud for the others sake.

She sniffed **indignantly **"Of course, it's not that far of a flight" I repeated her words for the others. At the word flight Thalia and Percy paled and Nico turned a strange shade of gray.

Annabeth looked at them and sighed "I'm afraid that I'm the only one comfortable with flying. Percy and Nico aren't allowed in the air and Thalia, well…" She trailed off looking at said person.

Saphira snorted and out her head in front of Thalia's studying her with a large sapphire eye. "You are a daughter of they sky, why won't you fly?"

"None of your buisness!" Thalia snapped, her voice shook a little.

"You're afraid of heights," I realized, saying it out loud without meaning to.

Thalia looked like she was about to deny it but she just stared at her feet.

Arya saved her from further explanation by saying "Well how about you, Annabeth, go with Eragon on Saphira to meet Nasauda first, and to start explaining. Percy, Nico, Thalia and I will run there. It won't take long, we can make it there within two hours."

"All right," Annabeth said. She kissed Percy an the cheek and hugged Thalia and Nico, "See you guys later."

"Come," Arya said to the other three. Then she turned towards the Varden camp and took off at a swift pace. Percy smiled at Annabeth, saluted and took off after the running elf, Nico and Thalia followed.

"Let's go," I told Annabeth gesturing to my saddle.

'How do I get on?" She asked looking at Saphira's great mass somewhat nervously.

I laughed and jumped easily into the saddle. "Just climb up, I'll help," I said reaching down to her. "Don't worry she won't bite." Both Annabeth and Saphira both glared at me, "Well she won't bite without reason." Saphira shook her head leisurely and crouched down so it was easier for Annabeth to mount.

Annabeth looked at Saphira contemplating, as if planning a route. She scrambled up onto Saphira's foot then climbed up her forearm. She grasped my hand and I easily pulled her up the rest of the way up, settling her behind me.

When she was comfortable Saphira spread her wings and bunched her powerful muscles. We took off in an explosive movement; Annabeth yelped and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. As we soared higher and higher into the clouds I heard Annabeth mutter "This is almost as bad is spiders" into my back where she had her face buried. I contained my laughter so as not to embarrass her, we all had our fears, and if hers was spiders there was nothing wrong with that.

**. . .**

"That's the Varden," I yelled over the wind pointing to the dark mass ahead, we had been flying for about half an hour, with Annabeth slowly relaxing.

"It's so big," she whispered.

"The Empire's bigger" I said then relapsed into silence.

After a few more minutes I decided that I should probably tell Annabeth about the different races of Alagasea that were fighting for us.

"Annabeth," I called back.

"Yah?"

"When we land there is going to be different species, I don't want you to be alarmed."

"What kind of species?"

"There are Urgals, considering your reaction to Saphira they will appear to be monsters to you. They are man sized but have grey skin and ram horns, don't provoke them they are fierce fighters, then there are Kull, they are much like Urgals except much larger, about 7-8 feet tall. They love war and have agreed to join us against the Empire in return for territory." Annabeth trembled and tightened her grip around my waist. "There are more elves too, like Arya, show them respect and no hostility. They are my guards and would give there life for me. Then there is the dwarves, they are small but do not underestimate them they put up a good fight."

"Okay, anyone else?" She asked over the roar of the wind.

"No but when we get to the command tent there will be six guards, 2 dwarves, two humans and two Kull. Don't let them see fear. When you meet Nasuada bow deeply, treat her with the utmost respect. She is the leader of the Varden and my leigelord. Okay?"

"Yah, I'll do my best"

_"We're good Saphira, put us down," _I told her in my mind, patting her neck.

_"Then we go down, little one."_ She replied then started spiraling downwards. She landed as light as a feather in a clearing made specifically for her.

I jumped down and looked back up at Annabeth.

"Welcome to the Varden"


	11. Varden

**Annabeth POV**

**. . .**

"Welcome to the Varden", Eragon said. I smiled shakily and gratefully started climbing off of Saphira. When my feet touched the ground Eragon grabbed my elbow to keep me from falling due to my weak knees. "Thanks" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," He said, releasing my arm. "It happens to most after there first flight."

I looked around in awe at the camp, men were everywhere, even some dwarves, on earth they were made to be fairytales for children but in reality they were tough looking little men.

Eragon tapped me on the shoulder and gestured to a walkway between some tents, "this way."

I followed closely behind him as Saphira took to the air again, it was obvious why, there was not enough room for her to walk without knocking things over, "the clearing we had landed in had probably been cleared for her' I thought.

Eragon were also followed by other figures that didn't blend in with the normal happenings of the camp. The figures darted in between tents, humans, and dwarves. I guessed that they were the elves, keeping just close enough to there charge to watch but not enough to be intrusive of his space.

As we walked through the camp people came towards us with hands grasping at Eragon, saying things like "Argetlam help me" "Shadeslayer save my child" and many other things. The elves mostly kept the beggars at a distance, one or two would get through the defensive ring but Eragon would just ignore them and keep walking his eyes straight ahead.

I sped up to walk beside him and asked "Why don't you help them if you have the power to?"

He paused for a moment then continued saying "If I help one then the others will expect me to help them also, I do not have the strength to help them all." He paused "Most of there pain is caused by Galbatorix and his men. If I stop the Empire I help them all. So I'm doing my best, I'm there last hope in the war."

"I'm sorry" It was the only thing I could think of to say, it clearly pained him to not be able to help more. He simply nodded.

After a few more minutes of walking (with me glaring at anyone who broke through the elves line to give Eragon space, most backed down, only the most desperate came close) we arrived at a large red tent. Saphira landed in a clearing next to it.

Before the door to the tent was two dwarves, two humans, and two of what I assume were Kull, just like Eragon said. All of them glared at me, I glared right back.

"We wish to speak to Nasuada." Eragon told them.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales and an unknown woman wish an audience with your majesty." A human guard called out, his eyes not wavering from me.

"They may enter," A women's voice answered from inside the tent.

Eragon and I started for the tent but stopped when four loud thuds came from beside Saphira. I turned around and groaned in exasperation.

Staggering out of the shadows from next to Saphira was Nico, Thalia and Percy, Arya was on her knees shivering.

Nico looked around confused, when he saw me a huge smile split his face and he punched the air "It worked! Sweet!"

"What do you think your doing!" I yelled at them.

"Uh, not running like 50 miles?..." Nico answered scratching the back of his neck.

"Stand down, they're with me." Eragon told the guards who had drawn their weapons and assumed fighting positions. They reluctantly relaxed but didn't sheath there weapons. Then he turned to the others who had walked up to us, "How did you do that?"

"It's one of my special talents," Nico answered wiggling his fingers at Eragon.

"What did you do to Arya?" Eragon demanded, stepping closer to Nico, whom he towered over. I was no daughter of Aphrodite but it was obvious he cared for her.

"Oh, um, well, it was her first time…" He trailed off so I smacked him on the back of the head, Thalia and Percy snickered, and he looked at me sheepishly. "Well let's meet this Nasuada person, Arya will be fine once she warms up."

Eragon looked at Arya, an elf was kneeling next to her, "This way," he said sharply storming through the flaps of the tent.

The rest of us followed, to meet Nasuada, leader of the Varden.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this one's a bit short<strong>


	12. Joining the Varden

**Eragon POV**

**. . . **

When I entered Nasuada's tent I was surprised to see Roran there too. Nasuada nodded to me, and then to Roran "You may go", he bowed and left.

I bowed to her, "My Lady."

"Eragon, I expected you last night."

"I am sorry, we got caught in the storm and could not return earlier today because… well, we ran into some issues." I looked at Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, who were standing behind me.

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "Might you do introductions?"

"Of course, My Lady," I turned to face the others as Saphira stuck her great head into the tent.

_"Angela came and got Arya, she said she'll fix her right up"_

Nasuada nodded to Saphira then looked to me to proceed.

"This is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," said person bowed, "Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." After they all finished their bows I continued. "And this is Nasuada, Daughter of Ajihad and great leader of the Varden."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nasuada said and bowed her head to them. "If you do not mind me asking, I have the feeling those names meant something, what do they mean? And what are you doing here?"

"We'll tell you who the names are later, but for now we'll just tell you that we're here to help you fight the Empire," Annabeth said stepping forward.

"How are you supposed to help? You are hardly out of your childhood, if any of you tries to join the army you would be sent back to your mothers." Nasuada said skeptically.

Annabeth looked at the others, then back at Nasuada. "We all have our own special talents," she paused, "we've been through a war. We've seen things no one should have to see." She took a shaky breath, the others were looking at their feet, Percy stepped forward and took Annabeth's hand and said, "We can help, we know how it feels to be grossly outnumbered. We can all fight, and win. We were sent here for a reason, we will fulfill that reason with or without your permission." The others nodded in agreement.

Nasuada answered after a minute, "then you will fight under my command," she paused, "But as a requirement to join the Varden at least one of you will need you mind searched."

They all looked at each other, after a moment of quick deliberation Annabeth stepped forward, "at your own risk."

Nasuada nodded, "Eragon, would you mind?"

"Not at all," I stepped in front of the four, "who do you want me to do?"

Annabeth automatically stepped forward "Me."

"Annabeth don't," Percy said stepping forward and grabbing her hand.

Annabeth smiled, "what's special about Athena?" she tapped her forehead. "It's fine, besides, you guys would probably give him nightmares."

"And you wouldn't?" Thalia asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and nodded at me.

"This will hurt," I warned, "but I'll try to be gentle." I placed my hand on her forehead and reached my mind to hers. "Relax…" I whispered. She took a deep breath and I slipped into her mind.

Her mind was oddly organized, not crazy like most humans. I easily found her storage of memories and dove in. I stayed away from her childhood memories and only searched her recent ones. Her memories were confusing; I did my best to understand anything at all. There were buildings as tall as the sky, giant flying metal tubes.

But what was even stranger is the people, Half horse half humans, half goat half humans, centaurs and satyrs. Huge beings that emanated power. There seemed to be a war connected to the beings, and a person named Luke, a strong sense of betrayal was connected to him. Happy memories were connected to Percy and Thalia.

I didn't dig far, learning that they were good people, and extremely loyal, also that they were not merely mortals.

I pulled out of her mind with a slight gasp, we both stumbled back a few feet. Annabeth rubbed her head mumbling, 'That was weird'.

I turned to Nasuada who was watching and waiting, "We just gained ourselves a valuable ally." I looked back at the four, "Your called demigods?"

"Yes," answered Thalia, "It means half mortal, half god."

"Is that how you have your powers?"

"Yah, in our world my dad is Lord of the Sky, Percy's dad is Lord of the Seas, Nico's dad is Lord of the…" she trailed off, looking uncertainly at Nico.

"Dead," Nico finished, "My powers are connected to the dead. In our world I am the Ghost King." He watched me for a reaction. I was thinking that it explained the skeleton army in the war Annabeth the others were in.

"What about Annabeth?" I said looking at her.

"My mother is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle. I don't really have a power but I'm smarter than these goofs." Thalia flicked her on the back of the head.

"So you basically have mind power?" I asked

"I guess you could call it that."

"So you all can fight, yes?" Nasuada put in before we could go on. They all nodded. "I will put you under someone's command," she held up her hand to stop their protests, "Until I can clearly see that you are capable of taking care of yourselves. I would prefer to keep you powers a secret until further notice. So please, please be careful." She looked at each of them, "Can you fight separate?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered, "But we prefer to be together, even if it's only pairs."

"All right then I will send you your assignments later, for know, you need armor." She looked at me expectantly.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes my lady."


	13. Armory

**Hey guys, guess what:D another chapter! Ya know I have so much of this written, I;m just a lousy typer, and I've found so many newFandoms to follow, I'm such a big Trekkie, Superwholock, and all those, and along with school I have almost no time, but I'm gonna try.**

**I know this is a lousy chapter, but I'm setting up for some action so bare with me, I'm going to try and get these up faster, like a lot faster, andmaybe work and 'Swordfighting' too. So thanks y'all for the reviews and support. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

**. . .**

We exited the tent back into the sun and mayhem of the Varden.

"Great, another war!" Nico exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"What were you fighting for?" Eragon asked.

"The world," Annabeth answered simply.

"Kronos, a powerful being, was trying to take down Olympus, the gods home, he killed, or tried to, anyone who got in his way." I continued.

"Sorry for asking, but who's Luke?" As soon as Eragon said that name, we all froze.

"We'd rather not talk about it," Annabeth mumbled, Eragon nodded and kept moving.

We quickly threaded through the crowd towards the 'dwarven' forges, as Eragon called it. We walked in silence, observing our strange surroundings. Annabeth gripped my hands tightly, I knew the mention of Luke had upset her. I saw Eragon glance at our hands several times, but said nothing.

Everyone around us was bustling with something to do, somewhere to go. It was kind of funny to see how the crowd parted like water for Eragon, but not out of fear, well maybe a little, but mostly out of respect. Some would dare to venture closer, begging for attention, but were held back by the other elves.

Mingling with the crowds were short hairy men. I elbowed Annabeth and pointed subtly with my chin. She glanced up from the ground and whispered "dwarves" to me. Huh, well that explains dwarven forges. Dwarves, elves, and dragons, what next?

Just then a large dog darted in front of us and hid behind Eragon, trembling with its tail between its legs, staring at the gap in the crowd where it had come from. A moment later a small boy ran in front of us, pausing before Eragon he leaped through the air towards the dog. At the apex of his jump his body seemed to shimmer. Eragon ducked out of the way as the dog sprinted away, in the recently evacuated area a large, cougar like cat landed and darted after the yelping canine.

"That was Solenbum," Eragon said to our shocked faces. "He's a werecat."

"A werecat? You have got to be kidding me!" Thalia exclaimed exasperatedly.

. . .

**Eragon POV**

When we arrived at the forges I was surprised to see Orik was there.

"Orik!" I yelled at him through the forges, he didn't react. "Grimsborith Orik! ORIK!" HE finally turned around, a big smile split his face as he saw me.

"Eragon!" He called back cheerfully, weaving through the tables and stacks of metal.

"How are you?" I asked when he was in front of me.

"Good, good, I had some extra time, surprisingly, so I can down here to keep my mind off other things. It is good for the soul to stop thinking sometimes and just let the body work."

"Here, here," I knew exactly what he meant. I saw his purposeful glance behind me and got on with introductions. "These are some… visitors. Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico di Angelo." I faced said people and continued, "This is King Orik. Chief of all the dwarven clans and my adopted brother."

They all bowed their heads to him, I got the feeling they didn't do that for any people.

"So what brings you here?" Orik asks the teenagers.

"They need armor." Orik nodded and turned to yell at another dwarf in dwarvish. He came running with some knotted string.

"What kind of armor do you prefer?" Orik asked as the dwarf started measuring the Demigods.

"Breastplate, greaves, bracers and a helm." Annabeth replied.

"I only need a breastplate." Percy muttered.

Annabeth elbowed him, then rubbed her elbow glaring at him. "Nasuada wants to keep us a secret, a full set of armor will help." Orik gave them a funny look, but said nothing.

"This way," The dwarf said in heavily accented standard. He hurried through the temporary forge to a tent opposite. The tent was large and the front flaps were tied back. Inside were rows and crates full of weapons. (I realize the Varden may not be loaded, but I feel like making them that way.)

The Dwarf, whose name was Hasting's, as Orik told us, jabbered in dwarvish as he weaved through the racks and random dwarves and humans. We arrived at the back of the tent where there was a rack of breastplates. Hasting's went through them occasionally sizing one up to Percy or Nico.

He took forever.

Annabeth had started digging through a chest of daggers, occasionally sparring with Thalia. Orik had left to deal with a clan fight. Nico appeared to have fallen asleep. Percy was sitting next to him, absent mindedly tapping something against his leg. Hasting's didn't seem to notice.

After about an hour Hasting's yelled excitedly, gesturing for Percy to get his feet. Hasting's made Percy put on the breastplate he was holding. Annabeth helped him do up the straps and the inspected the fit. She nodded to Hasting's who clapped excitedly.

He called to another dwarf who quickly came over, Hasting's jabbered out something then darted off.

"Shadeslayer," The new dwarf said. "Hasting will need to customize plates for the others, and to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you," I replied.

"He has gone to get the rest of their gear." He continued.

"Can you have someone bring them to dinner?" I asked glancing at the demigods, it was hard to believe that they had won a war. Thalia was stabbing at Percy's breastplate, who was flicking pebbles at Annabeth's back. Annabeth had started to go through the racks of swords, and Nico was still asleep. "I will wait there."

"Of course, Shadeslayer." He bowed and left.

I addressed the demigods. "If you are hungry I will have some food for you when you are finished."

"Hmm?" Annabeth looked up distractedly, the only one to reply. "Sure, good." Then she stuck her head back into the pile of sharpened metal.

I sighed exasperatedly and left.


End file.
